


Sweet & Wonderful

by Machadaynu



Series: Machadaynu's Collection of Cockceptional Cocks [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shaving, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Loki watched from the sidelines as his brother exited the bath. He waited patiently to see it, to see if the rumours were true.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Machadaynu's Collection of Cockceptional Cocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Sweet & Wonderful

Loki watched from the sidelines as his brother exited the bath. He waited patiently to see it, to see if the rumours were true. 

Prince Thor had no shortage of bedmates, many men and women exited his chambers with contented smiles on their faces. The Prince was an expert in oral sex, he has perfected his craft and loved making his partner's squirm, writhe and squeeze their thighs around his head. The pleasured screams could always be heard outside his chambers. He had become immensely popular that talk spread throughout the kingdom. 

However, the rumour was that the Prince wasn't so well endowed as one would hope and that he had perfected other elements of his lovemaking. Nevertheless, he was a giving lover, a very selfless bedmate making him the object of many people's desires, pulled in by his strong physique and golden looks . He wouldn't let a single finger near his cock. 

And Loki had to see it. 

Loki waited patiently in the humid room as his brother bathed languidly, bronze skin softened with oils and perfumes. Before he was lost in the scene, Thor and the two shiny wet globes of his ass emerged from the bath, he stepped out and oh! There it was! Loki licked his lips, what a sweet little thing! A soft curled up cock in a mound of golden hair. Without thinking he pounced from his hiding spot.

'Hello brother' Loki said, a smile like a cat that had got the cream spread across his face, he slicked his hair back as he stepped forward. 

'Loki!' Thor was startled his hands immediately went to cup himself around his crotch, a deep red blush forming in his face. 'what are you doing here??' 

Loki knelt before him 'I want to see it' he said simply, he touched Thor's still warm thighs as he tried to pry Thor's hands away. 

'Whatever for??' Thor looked confused, Loki pushed him backwards, bare bottom hitting the cold marble edge of the bath, he used his hands go steady himself exposing his cock unexpectedly.

'Oh brother! What a sweet little cock you have!'

'Alright alright no need to humiliate me Loki' he said, looking about to grab a towel.

'No! Don't be so silly! This is the only small thing about you! Show me!'

Thor's blush deepened considerably. 

'I wish to see it' he said, looking up sweetly all but fluttering his eyelashes at him.

'I think you have the best view of it you're going to have brother'

Loki walked away, Thor's eyes followed him curiously and he emerged back with a razor.

'You're not cutting it off are you!?? I don't have enough as it is!' 

'Shhhhh' Loki said opening the blade 'you have a bit of a nest I'm afraid, I'd like to see it in all its glory' 

Thor's breath stilled as the blade came closer to his goods. Loki had materialised soft warm suds over his cock and worked away at removing his nest. 

His brother's head moved back suddenly to indicate that he was done with his masterpiece. Thor's hands flew to his face when he saw, a smooth pink cock, one that looked like a boys, soft between his thighs. He felt like crying.

Loki's nimble fingers prodded at curiously, eyes bright with admiration a soft wow escaping his lips. All the possibilities of his small brother's cock flitting through his mind 'what a jewel! What a precious thing you have brother!'

'i look like a boy' Thor sulked

'Do you think we can wake it up? It wouldn't look like a boy's then' like that, Loki took the cock into his mouth, swallowing it whole. He was more sensitive now that he was hairless, he bucked into Loki's mouth panting. Loki grinned, licking the head like a small delicacy as Thor's cock hardened in his mouth. 

'So less troublesome to pleasure than a big cock brother, what a lovely gift' Loki took it in his fingers moving up and down slowly as he took two sweet plump balls into his mouth eliciting lurid smacking sounds as Loki hummed happily like he was enjoying a particularly delicious sweet. Pre-cum dribbled and coated his cock and Loki took his fingers in his mouth to taste his eyes closed as he swirled his tongue about. It almost broke Thor to see Loki enjoying himself in such a way and that it was from his body! He could that any moment he would burst.

Loki cooed him, placing his palm flat over Thor's taught stomach, his tongue licking a line from his cock to his belly button as he paused and pulled away before giving Thor's tits some attention. He squeezed and probed them with his tongue and fingers, he could feel Thor's breath on his face prompting him search his lips and kiss him open mouth and messily. Thor's strong hands pulled Loki flush against his naked body all leather and buckles. He could feel Loki's sizeable cock pressed up against his thigh, he groaned into his brother's mouth longingly. 

'Now, show me yours' Thor said, pressing his hand against Loki's straining leathers. He watched as Loki pulled his hard cock free from his breeches, giving it a fee tugs before lining it up with Thor's 'they're kissing'

'So they are'

'Do you like it?'

'I'd like a taste it but why don't you get undressed first, you have me all embarrassed little brother standing there fully clothed' 

Thor watched as Loki's clothes melted away, a fine svelte body revealed itself to him, he curled a hair behind his ear, he went and knelt before Thor again taking the small cock between his lips with a kiss. Thor held his head in place and resumed fucking his mouth guiltlessly, the dirty sloppy sound that it produced gave him a heady rush. Loki winced as his brother's hand tightened on his hair. He came with a roar down his throat, Loki spluttered and pulled back letting some of the cum dribble down his chin to his hand. 

'For such a small thing you certainly cum a lot' he said as he gulped. He gave Thor's cock a small kiss and wiped the mess from his chin. 

'Turn around'

'Excuse me?'

'Put your hands here, like this-yes that's it' he said, positioning Loki against the tile before crouching 'let me repay you' 

Loki keened as he felt Thor's hot breath on his hole, his head hung feeling his brother delve into him and fuck him open with his tongue. He shuddered beneath him, legs almost buckling beneath. Thor helped him up effortlessly with the tops of his arms, lifting him from the floor and burying his face between his cheeks. Thor licked fervently and messy eliciting a series of 'ohs' and 'I'm going to cum' only slightly muffled, Loki's cheek smashed against the tile. 

Thor gave him a reach around, giving Loki's weeping cock a few tugs, he was cumming in seconds spilling over Thor's fisted hand. He leaned in and kissed his neck, slumping against Thor's chest and turning to kiss him. He looked at him grinning

'I suppose the rumours are true then brother'.

  
End


End file.
